Wait For Me
by TwilightFandamonium
Summary: Picks up during the Season 2 finale right after Max brings Liz back to the Crashdown. Will Max really leave, or can Liz convince him to stay with her?
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night in Roswell, New Mexico, and Liz Parker was walking to Max Evan's house. In a few hours, Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess would be leaving to go back to their home on Antar. Max and Liz had said their very emotional goodbyes to each other a few hours earlier, but that wasn't good enough for Liz. She loved Max, and she wasn't going to let him leave without a fight.

As she neared his house Liz's stomach turned to knots. _'Please let him be here.'_ She walked around the side of the house, to the back where his bedroom was.

Max was in his room, preparing to leave. His head was spinning in thoughts; thoughts of his parents and of Liz. He couldn't believe he was really leaving her behind, the love of his life. This last year had really become messed up. Max looked up when he saw movement at his window. LIZ. Even with everything going on inside of him, he couldn't help but smile. He moved to the window to let her in, and held out a hand to assist her.

'I can't do this." Liz said, shaking her head. "I can't say goodbye to you. I love you."

"And I love you, more than anything in this world." Max smiled down at her and cupped her face. Tears welled in Liz's eyes. "Max please, don't do this. Don't leave me." Max pulled Liz tightly into his arms and lowered his face to hers. "I don't want to, but I have to. I made a mistake, a very big mistake, and now I have to pay for it." "And me, what am I paying for?" Liz asked through tears. Max let out a deep sigh and released Liz, crossing the room.

"At least now you'll be able to live a normal life like you deserve. Away from all this alien crap." "Except that I won't be. Someone killed Alex, and they are still out there. And now Maria, Kyle, and I are left to fend for ourselves. And, let's not forget the Special Unit!" "Sheriff Valenti will look after you, all of you." Max said guiltily, his eyes cast down to the floor. "And just so you know, I don't want out of all this alien crap, because I will go through anything to be with you." Max walked back to Liz, a smile on his face, and once again held her in his arms. He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" "You changed my life." She replied, smiling up at him. Her smile faded quickly and her face grew serious again. "Don't leave me Max." Max shook his head, on the verge of tears, and lowered his lips to Liz's. Max broke the kiss to soon and Liz immediately wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Max wrapped one arm around her waist and ran his other hand through her hair. He reveled in what might possibly be the last time he would ever hold her.

A moment later, Liz looked up at Max with tear filled eyes. "Please Max, don't do this to us," she pleaded. Max moved her head to rest against his chest. If she looked at him, she would be able to see him on the brink of wanting to break down, caused by her last comment.

"What if you forget about me where you are going?" Liz whispered. Max held the sides of her face and made her look at him. "Forget you? That will never happen. You are the love of my life Elizabeth Parker." "So don't leave me," Liz cried with a slight trace of panic apparent in her voice. Max lowered his face once more and captured Liz's lips with his own. His arms pulled her closer against him, and her arms wrapped around him. Max broke the kiss when he felt things start to get too intense. The expression on Liz's face was one of disappointment.

"Come here," Max said, pulling Liz towards his bed. "I want to hold you." Max settled himself on his bed, and Liz snuggled up against him. She rested her head on his chest and rested her arm across his stomach. One of his hands stroked her hair, while his other arm held her close.

"Max?"

"Liz?"

"Will you ever come back to me?" Max let out a deep, unhappy sigh. Liz cocked her head to look him in the eye. "If I have my way, I'll be back as soon as I can be. But, I have no idea what to expect." Instead of replying, Liz picked herself up and found Max's lips again. Max rolled his body so he was lying on top of Liz. Max stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

"Max, I…..make love to me." Max pushed himself off of Liz and sat on the edge of his bed, looking away from Liz. He clasped his hands together and looked down at the floor before he looked back at Liz. She sat up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. "I can't."

"Why?" Liz asked, somewhat angrily, as she moved closer to Max. "Because I can't do that to you. I can't make love to you and then leave you. But believe me when I tell you Elizabeth Parker, I do want to make love to you. I want it to be perfect, for both of us." As Max spoke, he kept his face close to Liz's, a slight smile on his as he finished. Liz turned away as tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Liz?" Liz turned back towards Max and wiped away her tears. "I don't want to live my life having never made love to you. I don't want to live my life without you at all. I thought we'd always be together and eventually get married one day." "You want to marry me?" A shy smile spread across Liz's face and she slowly nodded her head. Max pushed the hair back from her face, then cupped her face and kissed her delicately.

Max held Liz's face close to his as he spoke. "I will fight to come back to you as soon as I can, and when I do, I'm going to marry you. And, I'm going to make love to you every day of my life." "Even when we're old and wrinkly?" Liz joked. "Even when we're old and wrinkly," Max laughed. He laid back on his bed and motioned for Liz to lay with him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He smiled as he thought of the distant future, and he was sure she was doing the same.

Twenty minutes later, Max sat up, bringing Liz up with him, his arms still around her. He looked at her lovingly and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, Max's expression changed immediately. "It's that time." He whispered. Liz's eyes immediately clouded over with tears. "I want to come with you to the pod chamber." "No." Max whispered. "It will be too hard on both of us." "But what if something happens and you can't leave? Then we can be together…." Liz was on the verge of hysteria and it was breaking his heart. He pulled Liz to him and held her. "Why don't you let me take you home?" Liz pulled back from Max and shook her head, her expression blank, her eyes downcast. "I should walk." Max cupped her face gently, his expression full of love. "It's the middle of the night. I would feel better if you let me take you home." Liz shook her head, her eyes still full of tears. "I don't want to go home." "How about Maria's?" he asked softly.

Five minutes later Max and Liz were in the jeep headed for Maria's house. Liz sat quietly, in shock, that this was really it; this was really goodbye. Max reached over and laced his fingers through hers, trying his hardest to smile reassuringly. Liz looked down at their intertwined fingers and thought to herself how perfectly they fit together; her and Max, they fit together perfectly. But then there was reality, tearing them apart. "Max what if your parents ask questions?" "The story is that Isabel and I went to find our birth parents, and Michael came with us. And…Tess and her father moved to a new military area." "All at the same time? Do you think they are going to buy that?" Max didn't reply. He knew his parents would question Liz. If anyone knew the truth about Max, even if it wasn't really true, it would be Liz.

Before they knew it they were parked in front of Maria's house. "Max please let me go with you to the chamber. " Max said nothing; instead he looked away, a golf ball size lump forming in his throat. He turned back to Liz and held both sides of her face in his hands. Her chin quivered and tears flooded her eyes before they spilled down her cheeks. Max kissed her, a final farewell kiss, and then sat there looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered, his eyes full of pain. "I love you." She choked out. "I _will_ come back." Max continued to look into her eyes, stroking the sides of her face. "Okay." Max whispered, letting go of her. This was his way of telling her it was time to go. She didn't know how she got out of the jeep because she couldn't even feel her body. As she approached Maria's front door, she realized Maria was already at the door waiting for her. She turned back to look at Max, who was watching her with longing in his eyes. Then she turned towards Maria and walked inside. When the door closed Max dropped his head and tried to take a deep breath, but he couldn't. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel. Everything was…numb. He pulled away from Maria's house to go round up Isabel, Michael, and Tess.

Liz walked into Maria's room, then stopped. _'What now?' _she thought. _'What do I do now?'_ Her eyes darted nervously around the room. "Oh Liz." Maria enveloped Liz in a hug, and Liz finally broke down and cried. Ten minutes later Liz stood up and wiped her tears away. She eyed Maria's keys on her dresser and grabbed them. "Maria, we're going to the pod chamber."

Fifteen minutes later the Jetta pulled up to the mountains in the desert. Liz and Maria ran from the car, up the side of the mountain. They located where the pod chamber was and banged and screamed. Amazingly enough, the door started to open and Michael appeared at the opening. Liz pushed past him and ran inside. "MAX!"

Max stopped what he was doing when he heard her voice. He had told her not to come but something inside of him thanked God she had come. He turned towards the door of the granolith chamber and started towards the sound of her voice. She entered the room and ran into his arms. He held her tightly, unable to let go. He found her lips and kissed her passionately. Tess grew enraged as she watched, and Isabel felt sad for her brother. He had to leave behind the love of his life.

"Max." Liz said softly, shaking her head. She was pleading with him with her eyes. Max held Liz tightly against him, meeting her desperate eyes with his own tear filled eyes. "Max!" Tess called angrily. Max rested his head on Liz's shoulder, holding her tighter, if that was even possible. "Don't do this." Liz cried into his ear. "Wait for me, please? God Liz, I love you so much. Just don't give up on me." He began to pull away and he kissed her forehead, then her lips. As he pulled away Liz intertwined her fingers with his, if only to hold onto him one second longer. Max backed up so he was still facing Liz, their hands still intertwined. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw before he left. As he went to let go of her hand he stopped. He felt something, and so did she. Their eyes stared at their joined hands, their joined hands that were glowing. A golden light emanated from their hands.

They gasped as something filled them; it was a feeling. The glow was now gone, but the feeling remained. Max looked up from their hands to Liz's face. He was smiling… and crying tears of joy. "I can…feel you. Inside of me. It's like your…presence. I can feel you here with me. It's like you are...a part of me. It's like I don't have to see you to know-." "That you're here. You can just feel it inside of you." Liz finished for him. "You can feel it too?" Max asked. Liz looked at him and smiled and nodded.

"Max!" Tess yelled again angrily. Max's eyes became sad and his smile faded as he loosened his grip on Liz's hand. He began to back up towards the granolith, never turning his back on Liz." _I can still feel her._ "He told himself, hoping for some sense of relief. Liz hugged herself as he backed away, holding steady to the feeling of Max inside of her. Tess and Isabel's eyes were on Max as he stopped at the granolith. He and Liz had never broken their gaze from each other. He slowly started to raise his hand towards the granolith, with Tess and Isabel following. His chin quivered as he watched Liz. "I love you." He mouthed. "I love you." She mouthed back. She was knocked off her feet as a flash of light emitted from the granolith. She looked up to see Max, Isabel, and Tess inside of the granolith. Max reached out a hand in her direction, and Liz gingerly reached a hand up towards Max. Then…he was gone.

Liz looked down at the floor, her vision blurred by tears. She sat there not moving, just trying to breath. He was gone, and so was the feeling they had shared. Michael and Maria slowly entered the chamber, all eyes on an inanimate Liz. Michael walked over to Liz and scooped her up in his arms and carried her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed since Max's departure, and Liz was lying on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest. She hadn't slept in forty-eight hours; however, she hadn't felt the need to. She didn't feel the need for anything. She was numb to the world. Maria had stayed the entire day after Max had left, sitting in the corner of the room watching Liz. They hadn't spoken, except once, when Liz spoke to her. "Michael, why didn't he go?" Maria looked away guiltily. How could she tell her best friend that Michael had stayed to be with her, when Max had left her to be with Tess? When Maria didn't answer, she turned away from her. Finally, after hours of staring at her, she had left, promising to come back tomorrow; only, Liz didn't want her to come back. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want anyone's pity. She just wanted to be alone.

A knock at her bedroom door brought her out of her daze. "Yeah?" Liz called out as she sat up. She had to act normal in front of her parents or they would ask questions. Her Dad opened the door, looking worried. "Liz honey, can you come downstairs please?" "Yeah sure Dad." Liz's stomach was already doing flip flops. When Liz reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see Mr. and Mrs. Evans sitting with her mother in the café. The Evans' looked worse for wear, as did she. Her Dad led her into the café where the adults were sitting. "Hi Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans." Liz said, wearing a fake smile as she sat down. "Hello Liz." Mrs. Evans reached a hand across the table and placed it on top of Liz's. "Liz dear, Max and Isabel left Mr. Evans and I a video saying they were leaving, but didn't mention where they were going. We talked to the Sheriff, and he said Tess has left as well. If anyone would know where Max is, it would be you." Liz sat back, pulling her hand off the table. "I don't know where they are. All I know is that Max and Isabel left to find their birth parents. I'm sorry." "But why wouldn't they talk to us about that? I mean, they just left, without saying anything!" "Maybe they were afraid of hurting your feelings. I really don't know. I'm sorry."

"And Tess?" Mrs. Evans pressed. "She and her father left for a new military area. " "They all left at the same time?" "Maybe she left because Max left. I really don't know anything. I'm sorry I can't be more of a help." "Liz, I find it very hard to believe that Max would leave and not tell you where he was going. Anyone who knows Max knows he loves you and only you." Liz covered her mouth with one hand, and smoothed her hair with the other. '_Fight the tears, fight the tears.' _"Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans, I can honestly tell you I don't know where Max and Isabel are." "Well do you expect to hear from him?" "I really don't think I will." "Well if you do…" Liz nodded her head in understanding.

"I know this is hard for both of you, but it's hard for me too. All I want is for him to come home." Liz stood from the table and left hastily with the four adults watching her. She walked upstairs to her window and climbed through. She stared up at the night sky with wide, wondering eyes. "Max?" she called softly. She closed her eyes and tried to see if she could get the feeling of Max back inside of her. After a minute of feeling nothing she opened her eyes. "Stupid." She mumbled. She climbed back through her window and slammed it shut.

A short while later, Liz's Dad knocked on her door again. "Hi sweetheart." "Hi Dad." "Anything you want to talk about?" "Actually there is. I need to get out of Roswell Dad." "Because of Max?" "Because of everything. First Alex, now Max. But the biggest reason is because I need a change. My senior year is coming up and I really want to apply to Harvard. I think it would be good if I spent my senior year at a prepatory academy. I think it'll do more good for me than West Roswell. Please Dad." "Let's talk to your mother about this." "Okay Dad." Liz said with a slight smile.

The summer went by awkwardly for Maria, Michael, and Kyle. Liz had taken Max's departure much worse than any of them could have anticipated. She had pretty much shut all of them out of her life. Maria got the worst of it. Liz would barely talk to her, and she was cold to her at work. Maria really wished Liz would open up to her, and she wasn't going to give up. Maria knew Liz shut her out because Michael stayed and Max had not. Honestly, she didn't blame her; but she would never stop being Liz's friend.

A week before their senior year started, Maria went up to Liz's room after her shift, which had become a routine. With every passing day Maria knew Liz was closer to opening up; she just had to be patient. Maria went up to Liz's room and opened the door without waiting. What she saw confused her. "Liz what are you doing?" "What does it look like Maria?" Liz had a suitcase open on her bed and she was putting all of her clothes in it. "Wait, you're not running away, are you?" Liz turned to look at her with a frustrated expression. "No." Liz said, and then went back to packing. "Okay then…so what are you doing?" "I'm leaving." "What? Where are you going?" "Vermont." "What's in Vermont?" Maria asked with increasing volume. "The Winniman Academy. It's where I'm going to prepare for Harvard." Maria calmed herself, and then grabbed Liz by the arms. "You and I both know this is not about Harvard." "Yeah, well…" "Liz, please, talk to me. You've been shutting me out since…" Liz broke Maria's grasp on her and backed up. "What do you want me to say Maria?" Liz yelled. "He left, okay. He's gone. What else is there to say? You have no idea how I feel." "I know, that's why I'm asking you to tell me." "Well I don't wasn't to talk about it." Maria let out a frustrated sigh. "When do you leave?" "In the morning."

Maria went to Liz and hugged her, even though Liz wouldn't hug her back. "Liz I love you. You're my best friend, and I'm always going to be your best friend. When you are ready to talk, I'll be here. Liz said nothing as Maria left.


	3. Chapter 3

**5 YEARS LATER**

"MAX!"

Max shot up in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. Every night he dreamed about his last time seeing Liz, five years ago in the pod chamber. He had never been able to sleep through an entire night since he had left earth. He dreamed of her every night, and like tonight, it awoke him. Next to him, Tess lay asleep. Their five year old son, Zan, was asleep down the hall in his room. He, Tess, Zan, Isabel, and their mother lived in the royal palace on Antar. In two days, Max was to be bethrothed to Tess, and take his place as King. Not because he wanted to, but because it was required. The only reason he had stayed here so long was because it had taken this long to restore peace to this planet. He had rid Antar of Kavar, and any who worked for him, then worked on restoring the land to what it should have always been.

Max rose from the bed and walked to the window, gazing out at the night sky. She was out there, somewhere. Max put on his clothes and left the room, making his way through the palace. A short while later, he arrived at the granolith. He circled it slowly, staring at it. Then he took the key from its place, and activated the granolith. He quietly exited the room, and made his way towards Isabel's room.

* * *

Liz looked out her window, up at the night sky. She hoped that Max was out there….somewhere. Because he had never returned after all of these years, she was fearful that he was dead, yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it. She wondered where he was, and what he was doing at this very moment, if her fears were false. She wondered if he was happy, and if being there had made him forget her, and if he was living happily with Tess. It was on this night every year that she couldn't sleep, and she wondered if it was the same for him. Liz walked to her dresser and opened the top drawer. From under a pile of clothes she pulled out a picture frame. In the frame was a picture of her and Max. She ran a finger over the smooth glass while she gazed at the picture. Then she gingerly tucked it back beneath the clothes and closed the drawer. She walked back to the window and let out a deep sigh.

"Isabel, wake up." Isabel opened her eyes slowly. "What is it Max?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "I'm going back." He whispered. "What?" Isabel asked, sitting up in her bed. "I'm going back." He repeated. "For Liz." The two sat for a moment without speaking. "Our mother is here Max." "Michael isn't here. He's more family than anyone else has ever been. Mom and Dad aren't here. Those are our real parents, the ones that raised us. Isabel, I can't stay here anymore. This is not where I belong." "What are you going to do?" "Whatever I have to." He replied. "Well, I'm not going to just stay here." Isabel responded, getting herself out of bed. "I can't ask you to come with me. I know that you've grown close…to Mom." "Haven't we already had this conversation Max? I'm not going to be anywhere if you're not with me. You are my brother, and my best friend." "Okay, well, be ready tomorrow night. And don't let anyone find out." Max turned on his heel to leave. "Max, wait." Isabel called. "What about Zan?" Max turned his head to look at his sister. "That is the price I will have to pay." "You're just going to leave him?" Isabel asked incredulously. "What choice do I have Is?" "We can bring him with us!" "Think about what you are saying. Tess would come chasing after us for sure. It's better this way Isabel. Would you really want him to go through what we went through with the Special Unit?" To this, Isabel said nothing. "I don't expect you to understand." Max said with a hard edge to his voice. "But I can't stay here anymore. I can't stay here and play king and marry Tess. That was never what I wanted. What I want is to go back to Roswell, and spend my life with Liz , you, Michael, and our parents." "Newsflash Max! It has been five years, do you really think Liz is still waiting around for you? I wouldn't, not after that long." "I told her I would come back for her. She knows that." Without waiting for a response, Max turned on his heel and left the room. "If you want to go, be ready in twenty-four hours."

AN: I know this is a short chapter, but it sets up the next few to follow. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Liz was lying in her bed in her apartment at Harvard. She was lying awake, unable to sleep. She was never able to sleep this one day of the year. This was the day Max had left five years ago. He had never come back like he said he would. Three years ago, Liz had called Maria, hysterical, sure that Max was dead. It was the only explanation as to why Max hadn't come back to her as he promised. She didn't want to think that he was living a happy life with Tess and their son. But at the same time, she didn't want to think he was dead. So, she lived her life not knowing. At the next moment, Liz's thoughts changed to how much her life had changed over the last five years. For starters, she had been living on the east coast all that time. She had graduated not from West Roswell High, but from the Winniman Prepatory Academy. She had lived away from the comforts of her friends and family, which was what she had wanted. She wanted a fresh start, and that's what she got. Also over the past five years, there had been no alien business. Of course, the Special Unit could be watching her at that very moment, but she figured if they hadn't come for her by now, they never would. And now, tomorrow, she would be graduating from Harvard University with a bachelor's degree in Applied Science. Immediately following, she would be pursuing her master's degree at Harvard. She didn't have a career lined up as of yet, primarily because she didn't know what it was exactly that she wanted to do. Since she had been living in Massachusetts, she worked as a waitress, go figure.

There was also one more thing that had changed in Liz's life. She had a boyfriend. A normal, one hundred percent human boyfriend. His name was Jude. He was also biology major. They had met during their freshman year at Harvard, but hadn't started dating until the end of sophomore year. It was at that time that Liz had given up hope that Max would come back for her. So she finally gave into Jude, who had persisted those first two years of college that she go out with him. He was kind, cute, smart, and he made her laugh, something she had forgotten how to do. Now they had been together two years. They had a large group of friends, and they were always busy doing something. He was also graduating tomorrow, and also pursuing his master's degree at Harvard after graduation.

Did she love him? Sure. As much as she loved Max? Not a chance. Would she die for him like she would for Max? Never. But, Max was gone, and Jude was here. Jude was the life of the party, and had helped to give her a complete collegiate experience, complete with a social life. Maria loved him, although Liz knew Michael could never love him simply because he wasn't Max. Her parents absolutely loved him, and were very happy to see Liz with him. But all of this could not keep Liz from thinking about Max. She thought about him at least once a day. All it took was just the thought of his face to send a piercing feeling through her heart. She kept pictures of him tucked away in her top drawer. Sometimes, at night, she would take out those pictures and sit in bed and look at them. She had never told Jude about Max. In fact, she hadn't told any of her Harvard friends much about her past.

Max and Isabel were in the pod chamber, preparing for their return to Roswell.

"Max, where are we going to send ourselves?"

"Liz's balcony would be safe." Max thought out loud.

"Michael's apartment is safer." Isabel shot back. Max nodded his head in agreement. They both raised their hands to the granolith and were transported inside. A moment later, they were gone.

Liz sat straight up in bed, trying to breath. Something was happening to her. She tried to breathe and take control of her body, but something was fighting to take over, to fill her. Finally, Liz could breathe again, but she didn't even notice. All she could feel was…Max. The feeling was back! She could feel him again! If she could feel him, that meant he was back. If he was back, that meant he wasn't….dead. Liz didn't know if she wanted to cry, laugh, or scream out in joy. Liz jumped out of bed and ran to her apartment door and opened it, checking the hallway. She closed the door, and leaned back against it, breathing deeply. If she could feel him, that meant he could feel her too. She wondered how he was feeling at this very moment." _I need to call Maria. No wait, they're already on their way here._ _I'll tell them when they get here." _She thought. _"I should pack to go home, because that's where he's going to be. Yes, that's what I'll do. When everyone goes back to Roswell, I'll go with them."_ By everyone, she meant Maria, Michael, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti, and her parents. They were all coming to see her graduate tomorrow. She could hardly contain her excitement.

Not long after they were transported, they arrived in the living room of Michael's apartment. Max doubled over, gasping. "Max, Max, what's wrong?" Isabel cried, bent over by his side. Max took in a deep breath and stood up straight. A small smile took over his lips, while tears filled his eyes. "Max?" Isabel asked, confused. "I can feel her." More tears filled his eyes as images of Liz flashed through his mind. It wouldn't be long now.

"Max, we need to get Michael." She said, trying to get him focused. "God, I hope he's not naked." She said, mostly to herself. They walked through the dark apartment to Michael's bedroom. His bedroom door was open, but he wasn't in there. "Great, where is he?" Isabel mumbled. "Well, I guess it's time to go see Mom and Dad." She added. "No Is. I need to go to the Crashdown. I won't wait a minute longer." Isabel rolled her eyes and made her way out of Michael's apartment. "I just want you to know, I will NOT be watching that reunion." Max just laughed as he followed her.

When they arrived at the Crashdown, it was already closed, so Max and Isabel walked to the side of the building where the ladder was that led to Liz's room. "You go, I'll stay down here." Max just smiled at Isabel quickly before ascending the ladder. "Good luck Max." When Max reached the balcony, he slowly walked towards Liz's window. Her room was completely dark, and Liz was nowhere to be found. In fact, her room didn't even look lived in. This troubled Max, but even more so, it saddened him. It looked like he would have to wait awhile longer until he could see her. Hopefully, he would be able to locate her tomorrow. When Max reached Isabel, she could see he was visibly let down. "Come on Max; let's go see Mom and Dad." She put her arm around his shoulder, and the two continued to walk through the dark streets of Roswell.

They walked in silence, looking around. Isabel was very nervous to see their parents after all this time. She had no idea how they would react to seeing her and Max. "Doesn't look like anything's changed." Max said happily. Isabel stopped and grabbed his arm. "Maybe we should go to see Sheriff Valenti first. He's the one who gave the video to Mom and Dad. Plus, it's the middle of the night. Who comes home in the middle of the night?" "Maybe you're right. Let's go." So they changed direction, and started for the Sheriff's house. While they walked, Max re-focused on the feeling inside of him. It felt amazing to feel Liz again. He absolutely could not wait to see her, kiss her, and tell her how much he loved her. He couldn't help but smile as he walked.

When they got to Sheriff Valenti's house they knocked on the door, but there was no response. "Where is everyone?" Isabel groaned. "Maybe they're asleep." Max replied non-chalantly. Isabel knocked harder, and they waited. Finally, Isabel turned to Max, defeated. "Guess we're going to see Mom and Dad." So they started their walk back to their parent's house. "Max, what if something happened to Michael, and Kyle, and Sheriff Valenti?" "Isabel, I'm sure they are all fine." "Well then, where is everyone in the middle of the night?" "Maybe Michael and Kyle are out. Maybe Sheriff Valenti was sleeping and didn't hear us knocking. Just calm down, okay? Besides, we're probably going to be in for a long night with Mom and Dad." Isabel's nerves went into over drive as she stared straight ahead.

Ten minutes later they were standing at the walk to their house. Isabel's legs were shaking. She grabbed Max's arm for support and they both let out a deep breath as they began walking up the path. Max's arm shook as he reached his arm out to ring the doorbell. Isabel's eyes watered over when she saw a light go on in the house. They stood and waited as their father opened the door. "Who is it Philip?" they heard their mother call out from behind him. "It's the kids."


	5. Chapter 5

Their father ushered them inside, where they were greeted by their mothers open arms. "Mom, I've missed you so much." Isabel cried. "I'm so glad you're home." Her mother replied. Isabel then turned and gave her a father a big hug. "Hi Daddy." She cried. "Hi sweetheart." He replied happily. Max tentatively hugged his parents, feeling nervous and awkward.

The four of them moved to the living room and were seated on couches; Max and Isabel on one, their parents on another. The four of them sat in silence for a moment before their mother spoke up. "Where have you been all this time?" she cried. "New York." Max replied coolly. "We went to look for our birth parents." Isabel added. "We wanted to tell you, but we didn't want to hurt you. It's not that you're not great parents, because you are, we just wanted to know. You know, who they are, what they were like."

"So you just left…for five years?" Their father exclaimed. "You think that didn't hurt us?" "We know." Max replied softly. "Also, after Alex's death, I just needed to get away. I'm sorry." Isabel chimed in. "Isabel, if you were hurting, why didn't you talk to us?" Isabel shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't the kind of thing you talk out, you know. I needed time." "And what would make you think you're parents were in New York?" "We asked the adoption agency to point us in a direction. "But they've never known anything about your parents." "Well, it turned out to be a wild goose chase. We never found them. But we've missed you both so much, and now we're back!"

"I just can't fathom five years without even a phone call." Their father added. "Daddy," Isabel said, placing her hand over his, "it was something we needed to do, on our own. Please understand. We really are truly sorry." "I'm sorry Isabel, Max, I don't understand." "Philip, enough. We are both so happy to have you back. You're rooms are untouched, waiting." "Mom," Max spoke up, "How's Liz?" "You mean you really haven't spoken to her?" His mother asked, astonished. "No, and I really want to see her. I owe her an apology also." The look on his face was dire. ""Well Max, she left Roswell shortly after you did. She's been on the east coast all these years. It's rare to see her in Roswell; she hardly comes home to visit. I have to admit, the timing was ironic." Their mother's expression said it all. Isabel placed her hand on her brother's arm for support. She knew his mind was going into overdrive, blaming himself. "She's graduating from Harvard tomorrow." Their father added. "Will she be home after that?" he asked hopefully. "No, she'll be starting her classes for her master's degree soon. Like your mother said, it's rare to see her in Roswell." "We did see her the day we got the tape." Their mother added. "We questioned her about your whereabouts. She was so upset, she couldn't even bare to speak to us. I never would have thought you two really weren't speaking." All Max could do was look at the floor in shame. He knew by leaving that he was hurting her, but hearing it from someone else only made him feel worse, and regretful. "Mom, Dad….I know I just returned, but I really need to go see Liz. Please understand." "I actually think that would be good, for her." His mother replied. "I'll help you find a flight….in the morning." His father finished.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and I apologize, but I didn't want to mix this scene with the next scene. The next few chapters are already written out, but I wanted some feedback from all of you. If and when Max and Liz re-unite, should she be angry with him for being gone for so long, or should she be so happy that she can't help but be excited? It is already written, I just wanted to know what all of you were thinking….


	6. Chapter 6

Liz was running around her apartment getting ready for the day's graduation ceremony. She could still feel Max inside of her, and she felt more full of life than she had in the past five years. She had put on a short length maroon dress with cap sleeves. Her hair was slicked back into a low bun, and she was wearing a little makeup. She smoothed her dress as she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

There was a knock at the door, and she ran to answer it. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed as she greeted Maria, Michael, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti, and her parents. She moved out of the way to let them in, and then followed them into the living room. "How was your trip?" "It was good." Her mother replied. "Honey, we are so proud of you." Her father said, coming over to give her a hug. "Thanks Dad. How's The Crashdown?" "You know the same as always. Maria's practically running the place now." "I would have brought you some pie," Maria cut in, "but I didn't think it would do to well on the plane." Liz walked to Maria and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here." "Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Maria was so happy that Liz seemed to finally be forgiving her for Michael staying after all these years. They had remained best friends, but things had been strained and distant between them for all these years. "Hey, why don't you, Michael, and Kyle come into my bedroom so I can show you my cap and gown?" Liz led her friends into her room, and then shut the door behind them. Once the door was closed, she looked relieved.

"Okay, did anything happen in Roswell last night?" she whispered. "We weren't in Roswell last night, remember. "Right." She said, chewing on her lip. "Liz, what is this about?" Michael asked. "Do you remember that feeling that Max and I got right before he left?" "Yeah?" "Well, it came back late last night. I think Max is back. Kyle, has your Dad gotten any phone calls since you got off the plane about anything happen back home?" "No, not that I know of." Maria shot Michael a concerned look. "Liz, are you sure this isn't just something you're feeling because you want him to be here?" Maria inquired. "No Maria, this isn't something I can make up. I'm telling you he's back." "Maybe I should call his parents, see if he's shown up." Michael added. "Great idea Michael. Hi Mr. Evans, I realize Max has been gone for the past five years, but I was just wondering if he was there now." Maria shot at him. "I think the best thing we can do", she continued "is to just wait and see if anything happens." "Maria, I have waited for five years. I'm not waiting anymore. If there's even a chance that Max has come back, I'm going back to Roswell with you guys. Now come on, let's go get my diploma and get this over with." The group followed her silently. They knew better than to get in her way when her mind was set on something.

After the graduation ceremony, everyone went back to Liz's apartment, where they would meet up with Jude and his parents before going out for a celebratory dinner. While her parents were excited to meet Jude's parents, Liz was not looking forward to seeing Jude at all. With the feeling in Max inside of her, Max was the only man she wanted to see, to be with. She cared about Jude, but if there was even the possibility that Max was back, then there honestly was no room for Jude in her life. She didn't want to hurt Jude, but how could he possibly ever compare to Max? Max was everything, and as a teenager, he had stolen Liz's heart, and if she was being honest, part of her soul. Deep down she knew if she was willing to distance herself from Jude that easily, then they really didn't belong together. It was great for her to experience something else, something away from the chaos of alien hunters and deaths, but she realized that she could deal with those things, if it meant being with Max. If it meant having their family of friends reunited again. She hadn't realized how much she had missed being a part of that group. She was suddenly yearning to be surrounded by Maria, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Alex…. _Oh Alex_. _Why can't you be here right now? I miss you so much. I hope you're looking down on me today…._Liz's thought's were interrupted by a knock at the door. Her stomach turned to knots. She didn't want to have to face Jude and have to pretend to be happy to see him, or his parents. By the look on her face as she opened the door, you couldn't tell she had just graduated from Harvard. "Hey there miss Harvard graduate." He said as he scooped her up into a hug. "Congratulations to us." He added. "Yeah." Liz replied softly. She then moved out of the way to greet his parents and let them in. "Are you okay?" he asked, studying her face. Behind them, their parents introduced themselves to each other. _No, it's not. You're not Max and I don't want you here. I don't know what I've been thinking these past few years. _"Yeah, I just don't think it's really sunk in yet." "And you're probably still exhausted from finals." He added. He took her arm and led her toward the front room to join their families.

While everyone was talking and getting acquainted, there was another knock at the door and Liz moved to answer it. When she opened the door, the breath was taken right from her chest. She quickly closed the door behind her, and moved into the hallway. For what seemed like the longest moment ever, Liz and Max just stared into each other's eyes. Then, Max dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist, laying his head against her stomach. She cradled his head in her hands as her mouth hung agape and tears rolled over her cheeks. "Liz" he cried "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Liz got down on her knees; level with his teary eyed face, and held his face in her hands. "It's okay Max. Everything is going to be okay now." She wrapped her arms around him, and allowed her tears to roll down her face. "Everyday Liz, everyday I have thought of you." He said through his tears as he held her tightly against him. "I know Max, me too." "I love you more than anything, and I swear to you, I will never leave you again." Liz got on her feet, and she pulled Max up with her. She looked up at him with her big, innocent eyes, almost as if she was seventeen again. "I thought you had forgotten me." "No, Liz, never, that's not possible. I have been absolutely miserable without you. I have so much to tell you." "I've been miserable without you too Max. We do have a lot to talk about, but finally, we have all the time in the world to do it." Max held her face in his hands, and gently pressed his lips to hers. For the first time in five years, he was truly home, for Liz was his home. From here on out, he knew exactly where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. There was so much they needed to discuss, but right now, they both wanted to be lost in this moment. No sadness, no anger, no longing, just happiness.

When they broke the kiss, they both stood, but were unwilling to let go of the other. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, cupping her face. Liz laughed, a blush covering her cheeks. "I promise, I'll explain everything Liz." "I know." Liz placed a hand on his chest, and looked up at him. Before we go in, I should tell you..Michael's in there, and Maria, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti, and my parents. You see, I graduated from Harvard today, and everyone is here to celebrate. We were just headed out to dinner, but you can wait here in my apartment. When I get back, it'll be just you and me, and then we have all the time in the world to talk." Max placed another kiss on her lips before taking her back in her arms. "I'm so proud of you. I always knew you were destined for great things. I'm just sorry I missed all of it." "You're here now Max, and that's all I care about. I've waited so long for this moment." "We both have." Max released her, and Liz turned toward the door. Before opening it, she turned to face him again. "Max, where's Isabel?" "She's back in Roswell, with our parents." Liz nodded her head, knowing her would tell her about their reunion later. "Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded his head, and she squeezed his hand for encouragement. As the door opened, all eyes turned on them. "Maxwell." Michael said as he crossed the room. "Hello Michael." Max replied, hugging his long lost friend, brother. "Isabel?" Michael asked as he separated from Max. "Roswell, with our parents." Michael nodded his head, knowing this what not the place or time to discuss anything. Kyle approached Max next, and shook his hand. "It's nice to finally have you back." Kyle said, darting his eyes towards Liz. Sheriff Valenti was the next to embrace Max. "It's nice to have you home son." "Thank you sir." Liz looked towards Maria, the slightest hint of tears in her eyes. Yes, she really had taken for granted what an amazing bond her group of friends had. They had all grown up together since elementary school, but who would've known the impact they all would have had on each other's lives. Maria did not move to embrace Max. She had a lot she had to say to him, and none of it was pleasant. It was her job as Liz's best friend to put this man in his place for the damage he had caused.

"Liz, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Jude asked, coming to join the group. Max froze, looking over the stranger. Liz's eyes were trained on Max's face. "Um, this is our friend Max. He's from Roswell." "Nice to meet you Max, I'm Jude." He said extending his hand. Max tentatively took his hand and shook it. "You know it's funny, Liz never mentioned you before." "Jude, you know I don't speak about Roswell often." Liz's eyes were still on Max and his on hers. "Yes, but I've heard about all your other friends." "You know what," Maria interjected; we should probably get going to the restaurant." _And Maria saves the day_. "Maxwell, we'll talk after dinner." Michael said as he headed for the door. As Maria followed, she shot Max daggers with her eyes, which he was expecting. He knew he would be hearing more from her later.

"Liz, a word please." Her father called. As everyone but Max filed out, her parents stayed behind. "What is he doing here Liz?" "Dad, please." "What's he doing here Liz." Her father repeated a little more exasperated. "Sir," Max said, taking a step forward, "I didn't come to cause problems. I didn't know today was her graduation; I just wanted to see her. I can go-"No, you are not going anywhere." Liz interjected. Max knew better than to argue with her. "I hope you don't think you can just waltz back into her life after five years. Do you have any idea what you've done to her? Liz, I am telling you, her doesn't belong here, not after what he's done." "Dad, I am not a child anymore. I will make my own choices. Please respect that." Her father looked to Max, then back at her, and then left the room in a huff, with his wife following. Max shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor. He was feeling defeated, and he wasn't sure he had made the right choice in coming back. The last thing he wanted to do was complicate her life more than he already had.

"Max, look at me." She demanded as she crossed the room towards him. "I'm sorry about my father, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Jude, I just didn't know what to say. "You don't have to apologize." He said, looking into her eyes. "This is my fault. I didn't mean to come back and complicate your life." "Max, stop. It's not serious between me and Jude. It's actually over between us, he just doesn't know yet." "Liz, you don't have to do that." "Max, I belong to you; I've always belonged to you. Even a world away. Now, I know that we have a lot to talk about but, five years ago, you made me a promise, do you remember that?" Liz wound her arms around his neck and gazed up into his eyes. "Yes." He whispered. "Well, I expect you to keep that promise." Max smiled and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I love you Max. No amount of time could ever change that." Max lowered his mouth to Liz's, and she allowed herself to melt into him. She reluctantly broke the kiss and composed herself. "Okay, I need to go, but I'll try to not be long. Promise me you'll be here when I get back." "I promise." He whispered, before kissing her again. She broke the kiss again and headed to the door. "Max?" she called, turning around. "Yes?" "Thank you." "For what?" "For giving me my life back." With that, she slipped out the door, and Max found himself alone.


End file.
